(1) To produce conditional lethal temperature-sensitive (ts) mutants of myxoviruses, paramyxoviruses, and RS virus for possible use in live attenuated vaccines; (2) to study the genetic basis for attenuation shown by temperature sensitive mutants; (3) to define the relative importance of the various host defense mechanisms in resistance to myxovirus and paramyxovirus infection and disease.